


8830

by EventualReason



Category: Splatoon
Genre: OCs for days - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventualReason/pseuds/EventualReason
Summary: This is getting a little out of hand isn't it?Should be the last split story.





	1. Chapter 1

Deep under the sea, an Octo squad was on a mission to seal up a bunch of holes that lead to the mysterious Kamobo co. There wasn’t much info about the Kamobo co. metro area, but plenty of octarians ended up falling into it and not coming back (Clumsy Thots). Were they escaping to the surface? No one was sure, but that wasn’t particularly important.

“You two will get the uniform with the cool shades right? I’m so happy that they were put into use after I got to test them out.”

“Does the support team get different uniforms, Io riccordo?”

“Save time Ailetta, just call him Ricky.”

“Don’t call me Ricky- I’m not 7. It’s too close to your name anyways.”

“Ricky...Sandy...I guess you’re right. How about Yo-yo?” 

“What does that even stem from?” 

“It’s from the ‘Io’, Io. Since I, Sgt. Aria, am leading the squad make a choice: Ricky or Yo-yo.”

“Our Fantastic Elite Leader Aria why are those my choices? Please call me Io.”

“RickyRickyRickyRicky!” Sandy cheered.

“Since Sandy is our lead strategist, and didn’t argue, you’ll be Ricky.” 

“Noo.....”

“Ms.Aria? Could we possible call you OFELia?” Sandy seemed intent on giving everyone nicknames now.

Aria shook her head. “This conversation has already dragged on too long. Let’s all be quiet and get this mission done.”

The radio on Ricky’s waist belt spoke up. 

-”Operator to squad 4.”-

“Support 4 Io, Hi Vinder~ How do you like managing 8 squads?”

“I hate it.”

“Oh.”

“Are you done with your mission yet?”

“No, it’s only been an hour.”

“10-4 Wait, no. It’s been nearly five hours, Io. Anyways, reminder for you to check in  _ every hour _ Otherwise I’ll forget about you guys, which I had, for five hours. Bye.”

“Five hours.......”  “Huh.......” “Has it really been that long?”  “I-it must have just been a joke out of stress.”

“Are you a little nervous Ricky? This is your first real mission. Yours and Vinders.”

Ricky shook his head.  “I’m fine because you guys are here with me. So that’s four others that I can trust.”

Simultaneously Ailetta, Sandy and Aria thought: ‘Aww he’s including Vinder, that’s so sweet.’

Io took looks at his watch more often. He would keep track of time mentally as well.  After about 30 minutes, he called Vinder.

-”We talked 10 minutes ago”-

“Uhh...I’ll try calling again in 10 minutes.”

-”10-4”-

Why was time funny in the depths? ‘What's wrong with me...this place doesn’t feel right at all.’ Io looked around but the group was still walking down a path of near darkness. From time to time there would be some Kamobo co. boxes in the abandoned subway.  There wasn’t a single hole in the ceiling. 

“The feeling of isolation is new to me.” Ailetta slowed down to walk beside Io. “And since there aren’t any TV screens displaying time of day, we can’t keep track of time. This place is bad.” Io was surprised, he hadn’t said anything but Ailetta had said how he felt. “I feel a little better knowing that I’m not going crazy or over-reacting.”

Ailetta nodded. “Always go with your gut feelings. Instinct is the key to success and survival.”

“Guys!” Sandy pointed ahead. “There’s an octarian, finally a survivor.” 

She and Io walked up to an octoballer suspended in an oily green gel in a tank.  

“The baller is okay but what is this ink? I’ve never seen a texture like it.” Io started preparing an ink laser to cut the glass.

“It’s kind of like oil and slime…” Sandy took a close look at it as it leaked out of the tank.

After a few minutes the little octoballer was freed. “Let’s roll that weird ink out of you. Lead us where we need to go, buddy.” Io nudged it along.

The group followed the baller as it rolled along. The ink trail it left was mostly purple but that green ink was inter-mixed. ‘I hope that it’ll all roll out.’ It seemed like they were finally getting somewhere interesting. More Kamobo co. products lined the paths and there was even the faint sound of music.

Aria commanded as she looked around. “Io, tell Vinder what we’re doing.” 

“Oh right...squad 4 to operator.”

-”10 minutes exactly”-

“Great. There are no holes in the ceiling, We found an octoballer that was trapped in a weird green ink substance, We’re following the baller deeper in to Kamobo co.”

-”That is way more interesting than you calling to check the time. I’m going to stay on line since every other squad is finished.”-

“What? I hope I don’t get a time penalty…Woohoah!”

-”What? What?”-

A clean and pristine factory. A terrific processing center. “It’s beautiful, a company is really running in a place so deep in the ocean.”

Sandy began climbing around things with even more interest. “This stuff is like our own, but there’s something more to it. It’s incredible!” 

Aria and Ailetta didn’t seem nearly as excited. 

Io tried to calm down. ‘I-it’s amazing but I still don’t feel good. That’s what my gut is saying.’

-”Is the company making...kamoboko?”-

“Very funny, and m-maybe it’s like some sort of soylent...green. There are more octarians in tanks. Lowering into sea of fake ink.”

“That’s it!” Everyone in the group agreed.

Aria continued. “I couldn’t place a word. But all this processing is soulless and fake compared to our own work. There is an eerie perfection that no one could create. Yet it’s using  _ our _ technology.”

“What should we do Sgt.Aria?”

“Let’s take this place down and free up any survivors.”

“Yes sir!”


	2. Preliminary Exam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to pass a qualification test to become a test subject.  
> Like when surveys ask what your ethnicity is and your annual income.

“Oh no…what should we do Ms.Aria?” Ailetta quietly paused the group.

“Support Ailetta, Io. Sandy come with me.” Aria commanded.

“Um alright?” Io didn't understand

“Okay.” Sandy went over to Aria.

The Elite continued. “We’ll meet up at an exit, keep climbing up and break everything on the way there.”

Io got into Ailetta’s ink tank and whispered. “Are we surrounded by enemies or something?”

“Yes.”

“Oh! Then I’ll do my best to support you. Use me as much as you need.”

“Th-thanks. Never say it like that again.”

A moment after 10 Greenish octolings dropped down from the rafters.

Io looked them over. “They’re wearing the new uniform and glasses. They only just started producing them, so how could these guys have them? The weak point in this formation is between two and three, Ailetta.”

“Okay.” She got out her inkbrush and sped through and past the weak point and began a marathon run towards the exit.  Sandy and Aria broke out similarly and went their own way. The noctolings gave chase.

“You know all of the newly programmed formations?” Ailetta asked.

“I’ve worn the glasses in its early and end stages. I remember every bit of info it stuffed in me.”

Duck at the last possible moment here, please.”

Ailetta did as Io asked, ducking under a pipe and slipping into the ventilation.

The noctolings seemed to pause in confusion before taking a careful pace and inking up the area.

“What happened there Io?”

“I overheard that when an target makes an extremely sudden move the glasses can’t give proper commands to the body in time. If the target is out of sight, after a few seconds the wearer will simply camp in the location the target was last seen.”

“I see.” Ailetta began carefully moving through the vents, going up whenever she could. After a long time traveling she exited a vent into the halls.

 

“This place is super big but, if you keep going up there’ll be an exit right?” Io was curled up in Ailetta’s inktank.

“Yes, that’s what Ms.Aria said and how I feel.” She was using her octobrush to gunk-up any exposed tech he could see.

“I think I hear the Inkantation, Ailetta. I thought  I was imagining it, but it’s only been getting louder.”

“You’re right...I’ll admit, I’ve been following it this whole time. It fires me up….

Do you want to go to the surface Io?”

“No I would rather leave it alone. I like how we live, we just need more energy.”

“Aren’t you at least a little curious? I want to try competing in a Splatfest at least once.”

“I’m not much of a fighter, and I’m not interested in squids at all. Still, I’m sorry for ruining your escape plans from time to time...”

“It’s alright, it’s not like you can stop me this time.”

“E-eh?”

“I’m taking this route to the surface. Sandy and Aria are too.” Ailetta slid into another vent to avoid detection.

“B-but you’re going to be promoted after this mission. They are too, and then you’d be trained to /invade/ the surface. You’d be there eventually, legally, and admired by all octarian kind!”

“I want to be free. I want to be unique. If I went in as another soldier, I’d just be controlled by a dumb pair of stylish glasses.”

Io got out the communicator. “Squad 4 Support to Operator.”

“Io it’s pointless. Vinder’s been asleep all of this time.”

“Operator, Vinder Vinder Vinder-”

“Io you should come with us, you could do whatever you’d like.”

-”Yes sorry sorry, yeah?”-

“Codes, Red and Magenta.”

-”Okay, wait...really? Io are you okay.”-

“Yeah except I could do for a little less CODE MAGENTA.”

-”Right, I’m on my way.”-

“You’re on your way? What about the taser squad?”

“Need for a taser squad is code magenta?”

“No Ailetta, that’s code red. Magenta is an octo kidnapping.

Wait I shouldn’t have told you any of that-”

-”Don’t worry, like I said I’m on my way. Please wait for me Ailetta, I’ve been wanting to get to inkopolis for months.~”-

“Vinder no, bad!”

Ailetta’s smiled and locked up the inktank, tight. “We’ll wait for you Vinder, promise.”

 

Ailetta climbed out the top of the vent into a gigantic white room with a platform elevator at it’s center. “I think we’re nearly there.”

She stepped onto the platform and it began going up on it’s own. “We’ll see the others soon Io. Are you coming with or do you want to be left on the elevator.”

He replied, “We can’t just leave, we need to figure out what’s happening down here.”

“If it’s this easy to escape, another squad can handle this. Or you can, by yourself.”

The elevator stopped at a floor level and a horde Noctolings hopped on, it continued to rise soon after.

“I’ll continue to support you in this case, Ailetta.”

 

After nearly an hour of fighting the two were surrounded by shades and artificial ink. The platform fit in as the floor of a large white room.

 

[Congratulations SUBJECT 1, You Have Passed The Preliminary Exam]

-The Promised Land is within your reach-

Ailetta fell over exhausted. “Io, I’m sorry I was lured...this place is bad. I should have trusted my feelings I-”

“It’s okay, it’ll be okay."

Ailetta let Io out of the inktank. He rolled out and thought out loud.

“We have a place where doors and holes open and close suddenly. There are zombies. The incantation is playing quietly to lure in octolings. Time is distorted. The surface feels like it’s right above us but we get lured away from it. We've been though a lot, but I'm not sure what this place is at all. ”

Io handed the communicator to Ailetta. “Tell Vinder not to come down here.”

A panel in the wall opened up and Sandy fell into the room. “Oof!” The panel closed up right after.

Io went to check on Sandy.

“I’m okay Ricky…”

“Six...seven? Where's your eighth arm??”

“I only have seven”

“Wow really? That's kinda cool. A Septa-”

“Yeah yes, septapus.”

“...sorry.”

[Congratulations SUBJECT 2, You Have Passed The Preliminary Exam]

-The Promised Land is within your reach-

“W-woah, what, who is that?” Sandy jumped up

Io shrugged.

She continued. “Is the Promised land, Inkopolis?”

“I guess that would make sense.”

“Then, um, cool.” Sandy seemed as unsure and as nervous as Io. Everyone huddled together. “Ya think OFELia escaped?”

“Sgt. Aria is an elite, it wouldn't be surprising. The new shades protect the wearer from recordings of the inkantation too. She was the only one who had them."

Io looked over to Ailetta. "Hows Vinder? Is he sufficiently warned?”

She nodded. “He said this was a Deep Scarlet- uh...Mass kidnapping requiring a squadron. He should be fine but it’s gonna take forever for us to be saved.”

Everyone sighed.

“Let’s try our best to jump out the panel that OFELia comes through. J-just in case.”

[Please Wait Patiently. Processing Will Begin Shortly]

The last panel opened up from a side wall and the three jumped for it. Once inside they pushed Aria up with them.

She re-positioned herself and began leading. “I hate this place. I got to the surface though, it’s just a little higher.”

They got a little ways up a pipe before fake-green ink came rushing through. The group was pushed back into the large room that was quickly filling up.

[Congratulations SUBJECT 4, You Have Passed The Preliminary Exam]

[After Re-Evaluation And Careful Consideration It Was Decided, SUBJECT 3 You Have Passed The Preliminary Exam]

Once everyone was submerged, they’d lost consciousness.

-The Promised Land is within your reach-


	3. A05 -

“Our numbers are a little long aren’t they?” 29 messed around with the cqgear.

“8830...that’s a lot of test subjects.” 30 sat on a subway seat.

“Completing missions give us back memories. We’ll remember our names eventually.” 31 pointed out the first test station on the map.

28 looked out the windows.

 

A05 Fake Plastic Station

 

There were plastic, unclimbable walls. Weird fog and round-top trees. It was a lot like dreamy version of home.

“Go ahead in pairs. There are very few tests where you can pair up, so don't get comfortable. ” CQ instructed.

30 went with 31.

“Stay behind a little bit, okay? Leave everything to me, 30.” 

“Well, alright.” 

The two moved into the first room. As expected, 31 handled everything.

30 stayed back and started hearing a buzz by his ear. “..?” After feeling around for a while he found a small device that had been hidden in his afro. “An...Emergency Communicator.”

He put it in his ear and answered the buzz.

 

“Hello?”

-“IO!”-

30 froze up. “W-who is this?”

-“Io, it’s me Vinder. The rescue squadron has been searching for you for hours. You haven't called or replied for over a day.  What’s happened? Where are you?”-

“ I...uhm.-”

31 shouted out. “30! Let’s go!”

“Right!” He ran to catch up with 31. “I’m sorry Mr. Vinder. I’m in a strange place where I don’t know a lot. But I’m trying to reach the promised land with a few others.”

Io went ahead and took out an ‘octoling?’ from behind.

 

31 seemed surprised to see 30 fighting. “I don’t remember you as much of a fighter, 0. At least...what I remember of you?”

“I’m not but, it’s fine since they’re focused on you it's no problem.”

30 and 31 finished up and got back to the station.

 

“Amazing as expected 31. Let’s go 28~”

29 and 28 went out to test.

30 reached out. “A-ah wait everyone…” 

They’d already rushed off.

 

“What’s wrong 30?” 

30 knew 31 was an elite. He was nervous about talking to her alone. “I…” He cleared his throat and then whispered. “I found this communicator. The person who answered knows who we are.”

Vinder spoke up from the comm. -“I sure do.”-

Everyone completed the mission and received various memcakes.

“What? Why does 30 get such a big portion.” 29 complained.

“I remember a lot. I guess that it’s proportional. What do you guys remember?”

“I could hear the instantiation we all partied to back at the academy.” 29 started humming.

“I saw random scenes from the party...like photos.” 28 spoke for the first time 30 had ever heard her.

31 smiled “Hmm, I was in the stadium audience for the battle. It was truly an unforgettable experience.”

30 added. “Oh, 31 you were in a front row weren’t you? I remember seeing you on a live broadcast.”

“Thats right!” 31 laughed.

“Let’s return to the train. 30 has something to share.” 

The group made sure their car was empty and huddled up around the small communicator.

 

“Mr. Vinde-”

-“Just Vinder is good, please. So what’s happened to you guys? Last I heard, you were about to break through kamaboko and reach inkopolis.”-

“What? So we were about to reach the promised land already...Um, right now we’re on the kamaboko subway system. We were given the task of gathering four thangs to reach the promised land.”

-“Subway system? Four thangs? Promised land?”-

29 cut in. “Yeah, there's literally a whole ecosystem down here. Not sure yet. And we’re guessing Inkopolis.”

-“Ok.”- Vinder didn’t understand but his questions were answered.

“What can you tell us about us?” 28 pressed.

-“Sure. Talk one by one and I’ll tell you your names at least. You’re Ailetta, pretty sure. Ask me anything.”-

 

They talked up Vinder between missions. After a good ten missions through they either remembered or were told most everything.

“What should we do Aria?” Ailetta stood before the second thang with everyone.

The thangs were clearly parts of a blender. The promised land was a big lie. The rescue squadron had long left kamaboko since the location was now dubbed highly dangerous. 

“The same thing we did before we were captured. Break everything we can while we escape. We will have to start at central station. That’s the only place that isn’t weirdly free floating...” Aria continued on with the plan.    

The group came up to the station with the third thang quickly and diligently. There was only one left to get, but going through the test the natural way was a bust. They were getting difficult and as it was explained by C.Q. “If you can’t all pass you all fail.” 

As it stood they couldn’t gain access to the last thang since Io was particularly inept. 

 

Back on the train.

Sandy started up, “There are plenty of exits from central station, technically. I don’t think that’s the real issue. We were caught because we were running around somewhat wildly in this huge facility. We need to know a definitive way out and many alternatives. Aria, you had actually gotten to the surface but came back for us. Do you remember how you got there?” 

“Nope. I haven’t had any memcakes related to this escape. Every memory is about the surface and the incantation...How about you Io?”

“I remember a little about our first attempt. If anything I could tell you where /not/ to go. Vivid memory might not be a big help, I’m sorry.” Io had consistently been getting giant memcakes with long vivid memories. Sometimes a cake would hold two or more memories within. “There are some details I can tell you...”

 

After a long while of plotting

Aria listed out the jobs “I’ll get the master map. Sandy and Ailetta get some weapons we can use to aid in our escape. Io, try to finish a few more tests. It doesn’t have to be ones that lead to the last thang, but your memcakes have the most information. We need as much information as we can get.” 

Sandy scrolled through the station map. “If Io could use a charger, this would be easy peasy. We’re running extremely low on CQ points. I don’t want to go on a grind fest again...”

“I-I’m working on it! I’ll do easier tests first and we’ll have all the information we need.”

Without any more babbling each octarian went on their assigned mission.

Io went on to a station he hadn’t been able to complete. By all means, they were equally difficult any of the easy tests that were left were behind the hard ones. ‘I’ve never been trained on weapons. I’ve hardly been trained on anything combat related.’ He wanted to contribute some how and went on with some confidence.


	4. We'll Be Leaving Shortly

Io was still picking his poison from the tests he could reach. It had been a while since he’d heard from the surface so he called up. “Vinder...We’ll be reaching the surface soon. I’m not sure where we’ll end up but it will most likely be closer to Inkopolis.”

-“I’m already down here, Io. I can’t call for someone to pick you up.”-

“Y-you’re joking right? You’re safe at the academy.”

-“Can’t leave either. The entrance closed as soon as I came in. ”-

“Why did you come in? Wasn’t Mt.Nantai made completely off limits?”

-“....I followed the tracker on your communicator just a while ago. It seemed like you were out in the school yard. A hole opened up beneath me. I’m alright and I’ll get to you in no time. So I’ll meet up with you soonish. Oh I heard you were having charger problems? The fake octarians are easy to shoot so just aim right at them. Take your time don't forget to use you bombs. Bye.”- Vinder clicked off.

Io was shocked. Could holes really open up anywhere like that? What if Vinder got caught? Honestly Io knew Vinder was definitely going to get caught, but the other seemed so calm. 

Io tightly gripped the Splatcharger and began the station test. The meme this time centered around platforms that could furl and unfurl. His ink could unfurl them and enemy ink would curl them. They would also curl up on their own after a few seconds. He didn't have to use the charger as much as the splat bombs. That was good.

His biggest issue was timing his bomb throws with his jumps. Every trick he had to do took a few tries and maybe even a death.

After paying for a second chance Io got  the memcake.

 

-memory-

Io was sitting in a library. Ten books were stacked on the desk in front of him.  A only couple dozen literature of books lined the shelves, most of them were copies of 20 unique books. There was a sizable octarian music, arts, and culture section but the majority of the library was STEM related.

“The required reading list goes on way too long…” It made sense for the military academy, but each book was clearly…

“Paradise Lost…Julius Caesar...Count of Monte Cristo.” Then there were various history books. “Deep and UnBiased Analysis of the Great Turf War: Victim's Perspective. Octarian Revival: Post-War Rebuilding.”  There wasn't a history book older than the war. Every fiction was bitter and vengeful. 

Still, he got started on reading. After a couple hours, Io took a break and wandered about the library. Far back he found a small group of octarians flipping through a elementary inkling language book. They were very careful with it, since it was old and falling apart. He joined them. 

One whispered to him “Are you here to do the assigned reading too? I’ve been in here a lot, but this is my first time seeing you.”

“Yeah, I’ve just finished reading them. 25 books isn’t too bad. Plenty of time to re-read and write the analysis.”

“Ha, nice joke. You’ll do great freshman year if you get half of the essays done... Starting the reading a week before school starts is insane- Good luck, I’m Vinder.”

“I’m Io ricordo. I’ll finish everything by tomorrow morning, the library stays open 24/7 this time of year anyways. But um...what’s a joke?”

 

‘This memory wasn’t all that helpful...I’ll have try another station.’

He didn’t have a ton of cqpoints and Aria and the others would be prepared soon. He didn’t have time to grind up. If he ran out of points  they all be considered failed subjects. ‘Does that really matter if we escape?’

Io asked C.Q. while he got back on the train. “Where do failed subjects end up?”

The sea cucumber answered. “They’re hired by Kamabo co. to help with station maintenance and may even directly test new subjects.”

“Do you know where the others went?”

“I left them at Girl Power Station.”

‘Huh...a place with a lot of ‘employees’ and a variety of weapons. Makes sense that they’d be there.’

“We keep our individual cqpoints right? But I assume that If anyone runs out of their points…”

“Everyone fails, correct. It is a trade-off for allowing mutilple subjects to go at once.”

Io thought this over. He was sure failure would make getting around Kamobo co much more difficult, but he felt that actually passing all the tests was more dangerous.

‘I need to hurry up, and remember something useful.’

 

H02

“ Another timed baller stage? This should be….okay.” Io got started rolling around in a baller. He kept moving and paid close attention to his surroundings. It was an easy test passed.

 

-Memory-

“Io, Why’d you skip out on class today?!”

“The subject was embarrassing…I don’t wanna learn about it.”

“It’s just a part of anatomy,you should want to be useful when you’re older. You’ve skipped out on cooking a couple times too. How can I beat you at this ed stuff if you don’t even participate.”

“It’s okay, these courses are extracurricular. I just read the books and I can memorize the recipes. Ugh...” Io shivered, “Same with the terms for reproductive parts.”

Vinder shook his head, “If you don’t get the details your life will end up bland. ”

“Then I’ll use wasabi to spice things up.”

Vinder went silent “....... (D-do you mean that for sex-ed too?).  J-just don’t try blending it _again_ , Io. It’s too solid.”

Io waved off the suggestion. “I’ll chop it beforehand. I’ll even add a lot of water”

“Not too much, the blade won’t ever reach the solids, but you should really use a grater. You sound ignorant, could this actually be something that you’re bad at?” Vinder smirked. “Maybe you need my-”

“I don’t need your help. I have wasabi.”

 

Io came back to himself. ‘That was actually useful in this case’ Io could even remember when he could boss Vinder around easy. At some point the other had gained a too much confidence and strength to dominate. 'Maybe that's how puberty works sometimes?'

He completed three more tests and now he was able to access a third thang. “I wonder if i’m getting better at combat....Ah! I have to tell the others about Vinder falling in.”

 

-Memory-

Io closed the door after receiving a daily gift of homemade wasabi gummies and a letter from a schoolmate. He had to have answered the door three times already to get different presents. Vinder was overirritated since he was trying to study, but had once again lost concentration. He got up from his desk. “I don’t get why everyone likes you so much. You’re never diligent and seem insincere. We were paired up because you can’t fight worth a shit and I’m supposed to help you. Even when I do help, it’s pointless. You always fail physicals then get a nonsense mercy curve for ‘showing improvement’. Then you turn around and procrastinate on anything in-class but get the highest scores. Which I can barely pass with hours of studying. And no, I don’t want your help.”

Io shrugged “I’ll tell them to give me stuff outside my room so you can concentrate…”

He continued, “You work really hard, Vinder. I don’t really get why. You know how it is, no guy, no matter how skilled they are, is going to become an elite solider. I’ve already given in to becoming a test subject for new inkling-decimating tech, a hard enough task already. You should too. You’re a perfect candidate to be an Elite, but they won’t let it happen. They’ll use your class grades as an excuse.”

Vinder huffed and rushed over to Io “I’m going to be an Elite! As ‘partners’ you’re going to help and you’re going to be an elite too! You’re a perfect candidate too, book-wise. So tutor me you memory freak!” He had his fist ready. 

“V-vinder wait- Tch! Don’t hi-OOOOOOWWWW!”

The two roughoused for a while.

“Don’t just give up, Io...We’ll be feared, and respected, and just make sure to be there with me!”

“I will....” Io groaned out in pain.

“So what kind of love letters do you get?”

“What? You mean with the gummies?”

“Yeah.” Vinder picked up one off the floor that Io had dropped during the fighting.

“Vinder don’t look at them!” Io tried to take it from him but Vinder easily pushed him away

Vinder’s face changed from relaxed to shock. He dropped the folded worksheet and looked at all the ‘gifts’ around the room. “The girls don’t like you, you’re just doing their work for them.” He started laughing.

Io smiled awkwardly while his eyes were full of fear. “I’m sor-”

“Io, I know if I made you tell the principal that she would go easy on you. You’ve been helping out her daughter Ailetta. A lot of these gifts are from her, right? Anyways, I’m gong to beat you down until you’re on the verge of losing language. I’m going to punish you now so I’m less disappointed when the principal lets you off for this. ”

 

Io shook himself out of that memory ‘This is a tough memory, so emotional that I’m surprised that I forgot it. He’s wrong about Ailetta...I don’t know if I got a chance to clear that up.’ Io reflected for a while, waiting for the train to reach girl power station.

He also realized that Vinder had definitely lied to him earlier. It was obvious that his partner came to kamabo co. of his own accord to help with the escape. 

 

Io got off at the station and waited for everyone to get back to the platform.

“What’s the good news Io?” Aria looked like she was glowing. Battle with high-stakes must really be her thing.

“Good news, I know that if we pass how to survive a blending.”

“Awesome. Looks like you’re getting some muscles at this point too.” Aria punched his arm playfully. “You said good news, so there’s bad news?”

“Ah yes...Vinder has entered Kamabo co. That’s mainly what I came to tell you all. I’m not sure what to do...I don’t know how he’ll end up.”

Ailetta shook her head. ”I’d told him it was dangerous even before we started all of this testing. You gave me the communicator and I told him not to come!”

Io thought of his last memory and could only think that Vinder my just not have enough respect for Ailetta to listen to her. Alietta was lightly panicing, “Maybe there was a code color I could have said? I wish I knew them better!”

Sandy rubbed Ailetta’s back “It’s alright, it’s only required knowledge for Strategy and Support. Vinder must have wanted to come. All we have to do is make sure we get to him first.” The squad gathered around and continued plotting.

“During the call I could hear the buzz of an Octufo. He’ll be here faster than we were but it will still be a couple hours. I think he jumped in at Mt.Nantai Like we did.”

-”I did.”-

“V-vinder!”

-”Don’t change your whole plan. I’ll meet up with you guys in the facillity. At one of it’s phases or whatever...Then we can take the octoufo out of here.”-

“Why did you come? Even when the squadron couldn’t find us and entering here was declared off limits.”

-”Because I lied about the squadron. Despite my begging and even the Principals begging, we were refused. When you were sent, it was only hours before entering  Kamabo co. and then Mt. Nantai was made forbidden. No squad or squadron has come back from exploring the area. I was even forced to drop communication. I’ve been using this octufo off-campus for almost a day now. I won’t abandon you guys! So that’s why I’m coming!”-

“Vinder...”

-”Io! I'm coming for you especially, okay?”-

“Thanks for coming. We’ll make sure to make it out of here together.”


End file.
